1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheels and more particularly to contaminant protective shields for the bearings thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In front wheel drive vehicles, wheel bearings are carried in journal members non-rotatively mounted in the vehicle, and the wheels are driven by drive steer axle members supported by the bearings. The axle members, of course, are relatively rotatable with respect to the journal member such that an inward facing gap communicating with the area in which the bearings are mounted necessarily exists. Since driving over wetted surfaces, as during inclement weather conditions, will tend to result in fluid contaminants' entering the bearings from the inner side of the wheel structure or associated vehicle components, various devices such as packings, labyrinth seals and the like have been employed to protect the bearings.